Just So You Know
by Daughter of the Earthshaker
Summary: "She's been waiting for you the whole eight months and then some. Don't make her wait any longer," Dakota advises quietly, slipping Jason the note he had given Dakota before he left. "Trigger any memories?" Jason chuckles darkly. "Like you wouldn't believe it." Songfic yes, again with Jesse McCartney's Just So You Know. With some DakotaxJason friendship.


**Gods, I'm obsessed with Jayna. I seem to think every song reminds me of them. How sad. Ah well. Here's _Just So You Know, _based on Jesse McCartney's song with the same title. No duh.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Again, the italic is the lyrics, the bold and italics are flashbacks and the normal writing is the present. Just shows how Jason changes throughout the years.**

**P.P.S. Somehow, I started writing it in Jason's POV, but it suddenly turned into Dakota's POV...so yeah, you're in Dakota's head. Awesome, right?**

* * *

**Just So You Know**

* * *

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

* * *

_**"Dude! Whatcha staring at?" Dakota said, waving his free hand in front of Jason's face, his other hand occupied with a flask of Kool-Aid. He followed the boy's eyes and saw...**_

_**Reyna. **_

_**Dakota snickered, opening the flask. "You don't stand a chance," he observed, pointing at the girl, who was practicing. **_

_**Jason turned to stare at his best friend, feeling himself redden at the implication."Wha-what do you mean?" He stumbled, obviously averting his eyes from Reyna. Even in Dakota's drunk state, he could totally tell that Jason was whipped. **_

_**"Don't even lie to me bro. I may be a drunk son of Bacchus, but I can totally see that you're in love with little Miss Perfect over there," he pointed out, slapping a hand down on Jason's shoulder. "Good luck kid. I heard Octavian's trying to get on her good side as well. Why, I don't know. It's Octavian, after all. No one understands him," Dakota added, trying to steer Jason away from Reyna. "Let's go bro."**_

_**Jason looked down at his shoes muttering, "I don't like her," but followed Dakota to the barracks. **_

_**The drunk teen snorted. He was going to make a bet to himself that Jason Grace would **_**admit **_**he had fallen in love with Reyna Rossland in three months. **_

_**Guaranteed.**_

* * *

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

* * *

_**Okay, so it wasn't **_**exactly **_**three months, but Dakota was pretty damn close because it only took the son of Jupiter to admit his feelings in two weeks when Dakota brought him to a party. Where they played truth and dare.**_

_**Enough said. **_

_**It wasn't like Jason didn't deny it. He tried, and miserably failed. Jason's stuttering and blushing helped everyone figure out the truth. The kid just didn't know how to hide his emotions. Unfortunately, they were all threatened to not breathe a word about his little crush unless they wanted lightning after them. **_

_**Dakota liked his Kool-Aid cold, thank you very much.**_

* * *

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_

* * *

_**Dakota saw the changes in Jason over the past years, and couldn't help but laugh that they were probably for Reyna. Gone was the long hair and came a short and more sophisticated cut. He also was more mature and didn't cause trouble every ten minutes. **_

_**The praetor elections were coming up as well, and Jason really wanted to become praetor this time around, and beat the obnoxious Octavian.**_

_**Dakota didn't even need to ask Jason if he was partly running for the damn spot because of Reyna. He already knew the answer and liked his hair **_**not **_**burnt. Gods, that kid had a temper. He shivered to think what would happen if both Reyna **_**and **_**Jason were mad at the same time, in the same room. **_

_**"Good luck Jason," Reyna said to Jason, who was walking beside Dakota, laughing nervously. **_

_**"You too Rey. It's obvious that you're going to win," he replied, and Dakota noticed that Reyna didn't skewer him, but gave him a half-smile before walking away. Last time Dakota tried to give her a nickname...well, let's just say he still has the bite scars from Aurum and Argentum. **_

_**"Hey there **_**Jason**_**," Dakota heard a voice greet his best friend viciously. "How's your campaign coming along? Are you going to get your daddy to command people to vote for you?"**_

_**Jason glared at the stuck-up teen. Dakota didn't really like him either, the weasel. "Are you going to blackmail people to side with you **_** Octavian**_**?" Jason countered, staring him down. **_

_**Octavian rolled his eyes, but they could tell there was some fear in his eyes. "Later Grace," he spat, turning around, his followers on his heels. **_

_**As soon as Octavian left, Jason let his fake smile drop. Jason narrowed his eyes at Octavian's direction. "I swear to the gods, I am **_**not **_**going to let him win," he vowed, stalking away, probably to make some plans.**_

_**"You just don't want him being co-praetor with Reyna," Dakota said under his breath as Gwen gave him an amused smile. "What?" Dakota defended himself, grabbing the cup of Kool-Aid someone had forgotten. "You know it's true."**_

* * *

_Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

* * *

_**"Dakota?" Jason whispered, poking him awake. **_

_**"I'm up, I'm up," he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "What do you want at midnight?" **_

_**Jason sighed. "I think," he started out, uncertain, "that something's going to happen. To me," he added so Dakota would get the message.**_

_**"Huh? " Dakota said, squinting. "What in the name of Jupiter are you talking about?"**_

_**"Juno has been appearing in my dreams, saying that it's time, or something." He grimaced. "I have a feeling I won't be here soon; I'll be gone," he finished quietly, looking hopelessly to him.**_

_**"But dude! You **_**just **_**got the praetor spot, like a few months ago!" Dakota exclaimed, but quieted down when he heard the snores in their barrack get louder. "What about Reyna?"**_

_**Jason groaned, smacking himself on the forehead. "Pluto, I forgot about her! She's going to kill me!" he moaned, and Dakota felt bad for him. **_

_**"I'll try to explain as best I can," he promised. "Just do what the queen of the gods wants. I don't wanna die because I'm holding you back."**_

_**The blonde boy nodded. "Thanks. I'm just...going to say a silent good-bye to her, but hopefully what I'm dreaming about is **_** not **_**true," he added with hope in his voice. **_

_**Dakota snorted quietly. "Hope. Ha. We're demigods Jason; there's no hope involved-just death and bad luck." Jason smiled sadly as he slid away.**_

_**The next day, Dakota wasn't surprised when Octavian and the Senate declared Jason gone. At least the 'traitor' had some peace within. Dakota stuffed the note in his pocket.**_

Keep her safe.

* * *

_It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way_

* * *

He's back now, and Dakota smiles. His best friend is back. The grin stays on his face when he sees him leave the godsdamn huge ship, but it quickly fades when he sees that the son of Jupiter's hand is intertwined with another girl. Dakota admits, she is really pretty, naturally pretty, but when he looks back at Reyna's quick change of facade, he knows it doesn't matter. After months and years of Jason chasing after Reyna, and winning her heart, he throws it back at her when he arrives with a new pretty girlfriend.

Yeah, he's going to avoid Reyna now for about two weeks and stock up on his Kool-Aid.

But when he sees Jason's guilty expression as he subtly withdraws his hand from the beauty queen, Dakota smiles for Reyna. Jason could never hide his feelings anyway.

* * *

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

* * *

And apparently, Jason and the Venus girl are dating, but Dakota can tell it won't be for long. The _other _side of Jason's back, the side no one but his Roman friends know about.

Staring at Percy and Reyna talking in hushed tones while looking at Jason from the corner of his eye, clenching his fists, Dakota smirks. Jason was never good at sharing anyway.

* * *

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

* * *

"What have I missed Dakota?" Jason asks him, finally removing himself from his Greek friends and spending some quality time with good old drunk Dakota.

He shrugs, trying to find some information Jason would be interested in. "Uh, some monster attacks, Gwen coming back from the dead." He sees the freaked out expression on Jason's face and he snickers. "I'll explain that in detail later." He racks his brain for more. "Hmm, well, Octavian tried to take Reyna out on a date. Five times."

Dakota laughs at the lightning son's green face. "Did...she say yes?" Jason asks, looking at Octavian, who was training nearby.

He shakes his head. "Ha, no. This is Reyna we're talking about. Do you _think _she was going to say yes? I'll be honest, she's probably still waiting for you to ask her when you returned, but with your new girlfriend in tow, not so much."

Jason sighs and grabs a gladius from the rack. "I'm going to fight Octavian now," he declares, walking towards the augur.

"Any particular reason?" Dakota shouts after him, waving his flask of his beloved red liquid. "Or what?"

"You should know!" Jason shouts back, grinning.

* * *

_This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here_

* * *

"Gods, why did I wait so long?" Jason groans. "I should have asked her out as soon as possible because if Juno let Percy remember Annabeth because they were dating, then she would have let me remember Reyna if _we _were dating."

Dakota raises his eyebrows, momentarily forgetting his flask. "I thought you liked the Barbie girl...?"

Jason grimaces. "That's what I thought too, but I just realized that I get really protective and scary when Reyna talks to Percy or Octavian. I know she and Percy are just friends, but Octavian," he glares at the ground, "I think he likes her."

The older teen slaps him on the back, chuckling. "So the stupid son of Jupiter readmits his feelings for Reyna! Awesome!" His expression turns serious as he takes out the forgotten note. "She's been waiting for you the whole eight months and then some. Don't make her wait any longer," Dakota advises quietly, slipping Jason the note he had given Dakota before he left. "Trigger any memories?"

Jason chuckles darkly. "Like you wouldn't believe it."

* * *

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_

* * *

"Wait!" Jason shouts from _Argo II_, running off the ship.

"What did you forget Grace?" Reyna asks sharply, pointing at the ship. "You need to leave before Gaea gets stronger." Reyna gets cut off because of Jason pressing his lips on her lips.

Everyone gasps but Dakota and Gwen, who look at each other with knowing smiles. _The kid has guts_, he thinks to himself, applauding them mentally.

"Sorry, had to do that before I go," he explains to a blushing Reyna. "See you in a few weeks!" he hollers, ignoring his crew mates as he rushes inside.

"IM me McQueen!" Reyna shouts, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Don't worry!" A voice answers her from somewhere in the ship.

As the ship leaves, the Romans slowly return to their normal activities while he and Gwen sit with Reyna, watching the _Argo II _disappear into the horizon.

When was Camp Jupiter ever boring?

* * *

_Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

* * *

**And...there it is! Please read and review! :D I might do a Percabeth soon, when I find a really good song to do it with. **

**-DOTE**


End file.
